The Story of Sam and Emily
by Layla James
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy turns into a giant mutant dog then imprints on girl's cousin. Just the normal life of a teenager then. Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I have tried my hardest to keep to the timeline that Stephenie Meyer has set, but it doesn't quite add up, as Emily's accident supposedly happened over a year before the main events in New Moon (which are around March) and that Paul and Jared had phased by that point but Jacob also says that Paul is only sixteen, meaning that he would have only been fifteen then. Yet, Seth phasing at fifteen meant he was the youngest wolf to have phased, meaning that Paul ought, by rights, to be older. So I have changed the dates to make it more believable, I hope.**

**Also, when this story starts, it's about the same time that Bella comes to Forks. Sam left school the year before, but he is still only eighteen (I made his birthday to be in March) and Leah is still at school (her birthday is December, so she is also eighteen). He wants to go to college with her, so he is having a year out. He also takes on small jobs to try and earn a bit of money.**

**I hope this makes everything clearer.**

The Story of Sam and Emily

Chapter 1

_Stupid stupid accounts! _I threw my pen down in anger. I was supposed to be sorting out my money for this month, so that Mom could help me with the deficit, as per usual, but the numbers just weren't adding up. I had to get it in by tomorrow and that thought really didn't help me with my temper.

I shoved my chair away from my desk and stormed out into the forest, cursing myself for acting like Leah with PMS. I wasn't normally this easy to anger. In fact everyone knew me as one of the most level-headed guys and it was one of the things that Leah loved me for, since it was a complete contrast to her hot-headedness.

I smiled at the thought of my beautiful girlfriend. _No; fiancée_. I had proposed to her only the month before, knowing that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. It might seem quite young to marry, only six months after I had graduated, but we had both grown up in a small town and that was how it was done.

With the thought of Leah, and the long walk in the forest, I finally calmed down. It seemed that it was only these two things that could calm me down at the moment, helped only by imagining what Leah and I would do in bed later that evening, when we were supposed to be babysitting her little brother Seth, who was only thirteen.

I wandered slowly back to my house, trying to postpone my work for as long as possible. Then I remembered that I also had some research to do on the Quileute history, a subject which I really liked, as it had been my favourite subject in school, and even better, it was now about my own tribe. My pace automatically sped up as I thought of that, all ideas of numbers forgotten. I resolved to do it later, maybe while Seth was still awake, with Leah. She understood math but hated history. It really was true when they said opposites attract. Leah and I were nothing alike; that was partly why we loved each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful," I said, as the door opened to reveal Leah.<p>

"Hey!" She smiled and her whole face lit up. I loved that I had that effect on her, "You know, you're not so bad yourself." She smirked, then looked up at me properly and frowned,"Have you grown again? You're getting huge."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, unable to explain my growth spurt, "I'm a growing boy. There's just more for you to love." I kissed her on the cheek, giving her flowers, "These are for you."

"You shouldn't have!"She giggled.

"Why not? Can I not treat my favourite girl? My fiancée?"

"I love it when you say that," she beamed at me, "But really, you're supposed to be saving money."

"That's why I picked them from the forest."

"Struggling with the accounts again?" She said archly, raising an eyebrow, "I knew there would be something in it for you."

I smiled ruefully. She knew the forest was where I went when I couldn't do my math, and she knew that I knew how good she was.

"But you enjoy math and I don't get it. Plus, I'll do your history." I smiled hopefully at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed,"Now let's get inside and shut the door; it's freezing!"

"Really?" I asked genuinely, "I didn't notice."

"How did you not notice? You're only wearing a t-shirt." She asked, looking at me strangely.

"Honestly, Lee, I'm fine."

"Whatever," she dismissed with a laugh, as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sue," I smiled, pecking her on the cheek as well.

"Hey, less of that Samuel. That's my wife you're flirting with there." Harry reprimanded me, smiling at the same time

"Sorry Mr Clearwater,"I apologised formally, yet at the same time joking.

"Think nothing of him," Sue said to me, "Overprotective old fool." She smiled at him, the love between them obvious. I only hoped that Leah and I could still have that love in twenty or thirty years time.

"Mom, Dad, could you leave already? You're embarrassing me." Leah complained.

"Sure thing, honey."Sue replied, "We were just on our way out anyway. Could you make sure Seth's in bed by nine thirty. He's got school tomorrow. As do you." She added; a knowing look in her eye as she glanced pointedly at Leah.

Yet it was me who blushed and looked to the floor, silently resolving to get Seth into bed as soon as possible, so Leah and I could still have some fun time.

"Whatever Mom. We're eighteen now, not fifteen. I think we can look after ourselves."

"Sure!" Sue laughed and shut the door behind her, tipping me a little wink as she left.

"Don't you find it weird that your parents know all about our love lives?"

"Nah and you wouldn't either if you could hear them every other night." She shuddered a bit.

"Fair enough," I replied, grimacing myself.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Seth, as ever, was excited to see me. He knew that his sister would be much less likely to snap at him if I were there. Just as the thought of Leah seemed to calm me down recently, I seemed to be a relaxing influence on her.<p>

"Hey buddy," I said, ruffling his hair, "What'cha up to?"

"Watching the game. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You pamper him too much," Leah sighed, "Besides when are you gonna do those accounts?"

"Eh, later," I shrugged,"And when we do it, I'll give you a reward for every question you do."

"What sort of reward?"She asked coyly.

"Something a little like this," I murmured, kissing her softly.

"I'm thinking I want to do the work now," she whispered back.

"EW! Sam that's gross!"

I grinned and pulled away.

"Really, Seth? Well, when you're a little older, you might want to try it. I bet you'll be a real ladies man."

"Whatever!" He dismissed.

"I'm surprised," I said quietly to Leah, "By his age, all I could think about was girls."

"He's immature for his age. Mom pampers him quite a lot."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>The shutting of the front door and quiet voices roused me from my sleep. That was strange, as normally I slept like the dead and never heard Sue and Harry come in anyway. So why should I hear them tonight? And why were their voices so clear. It was like they were standing next to me in the room. Puzzled, I resolved to think about it more in the morning, as I was very tired and could barely think straight.<p>

I rolled over, slinging my arm over Leah, and fell back into an easy sleep.

* * *

><p>When the alarm went off in the morning, I barely remembered the happenings of the night before, and shrugged them off as dream; although Leah commented that she had liked it when I put my arm around her.<p>

"Anything for you baby," I said, pecking her on the lips, and we set off for school.

Throughout the day, I kept having flashes of irrational anger, which I couldn't control, and happened every time I got even mildly frustrated at something.

It got so bad that I cancelled my date that night with Leah when I went to pick her up. I wanted to spend more time with her, but I was feeling strange, and I didn't want that to affect our evening and sour it. Leah had a bit of a go at me for that, and once again I got wildly angry, but I managed to control myself enough to sound like I was only a little irritated at her instead. She calmed down when I blamed it on illness. I told her the truth; that I was feeling very strange and quite ill, and she told me to go home and go to bed. I was only too happy to comply.

My bed was too hot. I tossed and turned and just couldn't get to sleep, which was what I really wanted. I got frustrated with my inability to shut my mind off. Bad move.

I ended up throwing the covers off myself in rage and heading outside into the forest. I was seething. I was so angry that my whole body was shaking. Tremors were running up and down it like I was the only person experiencing an extremely strong earthquake.

All of a sudden I heard a loud ripping noise, and white heat shot through my body. I felt like I was on fire. The feeling started at my core and spread to my extremities. There wasn't a single part of my body that was spared from the excruciating agony.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, leaving feeling achy all over and standing on four paws. _Four paws_. My eyes widened and I started freaking out. I needed to see myself already. I raced towards the river, hoping it would give me a good enough reflection, tripping over my paws a few times. I wasn't used to the sensations. I noticed idly that they were jet black.

I became aware of new sensations as I ran. Like the speed that I was running. I was fast. Super fast. So fast that the trees were blurring slightly as I rocketed past them. In no time at all I came to the river, but I couldn't see a reflection; the water was moving too quickly. I paced up and down the river, wishing I could see myself. Not knowing was killing me.

Luckily I came to a small pool in which I could just see my face. The face of a wolf.

I freaked. Literally, I couldn't hold it in. I started howling, scaring myself more. How the hell was I a wolf? I was a normal guy, with normal life aspirations, not a wolf! I was crazy for what felt like hours. My thoughts were a jumble. I couldn't make sense of it. I was going insane. I didn't understand. All I could think was: What freaky magic was happening here?

_Magic..._

The stories that Billy used to tell us came back to me. The stories that we learned in Quileute classes. Taha Aki and the spirit warriors; the transformation of Taha Aki into a wolf. Did we really still possess that dream? Could certain members still transform? I knew that my father was pure Quileute, but I didn't know that he was a direct descendant.

That worry shot clear out of my mind as another memory hit me. The reason for us changing.

_The cold ones..._

Did the cold ones also exist then? Did vampires really roam the earth, just like they did in the stories. Were they truly like the ones in our legends, or were they actually more like the stereotypes that you heard from people like Bram Stoker?

These questions I had were starting to drive me mad and I wanted so much to be human again, but I didn't know how I could be. How could I turn back? Could I turn back at all? The stories seemed to suggest that I could, but unfortunately, as they were stories, they didn't come with an idea on how to do this sort of thing and I had no clue myself.

I howled in frustration. There was barely anything I could do and I was still completely unnerved by the fact that I was a fucking wolf. The thought overwhelmed me once again and I lost any coherency in my thoughts that I might have just regained.

Not to mention I was starting to get hungry as well. Could I try and catch something? I retched at the idea of eating something raw. I might have been a wolf physically, but mentally I was still human and I really couldn't stomach the idea of raw meat. I thought that maybe if I got really hungry, it would sound more appealing, but right now there was nothing I could do.

Eventually, I tired of walking and running around, especially as it only exacerbated my hunger. I was learning to enjoy the speed at which I could now move, but the discomfort of my hunger was painful. I flopped down by a tre, and my mind turned to my human life. How could I go to college next year with Leah if I was like this? How could I work when I was a wolf? I certainly couldn't study. Even though I'd never known my dad and I had moved out of Mom's house at sixteen, unable to cope with her new husband, I wondered if they would notice that I was different. Hugely different. Then I realised that my removal from my mother's house was right now, a blessing. Less people would realise I was missing. Leah would though and she wouldn't be happy.

Leah. Could I continue spending time with her? What if I burst into a wolf right in front of her? That idea was frightening. I didn't want to hurt her, but I also couldn't leave her. It would break me. Kill me. I loved her so much. In that instant I resolved not to leave her, but just attempt to be incredibly controlled in front of her and to put up with her temper better than ever, as it would be more prominent if I couldn't spend the entirety of my time with her.

I snorted. That sounded like she was a clingy girlfriend, but up until now it had been mutual. But I never could have factored in my transformation into a wolf. I huffed; I would have to work something out once I changed back, but if I continued to ponder on it now, I would drive myself crazy.

Slowly my eyes drooped shut and I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, and I realised to my disappointment that I was still a wolf. This annoyed me, and the heat of my body seemed to get worse.

It was the same routine everyday for a week and I was really starting to miss civilisation. I bathed in the river and I managed to get over my revulsion so I could eat a little bit but I did it as little as possible.

I slowly came to realise that the key to me being human was being calm. I'd had a lot of time to think and I'd noticed how in the days leading up to my transformation I had in fact been incredibly irritable, and it was even worse as a wolf. And it had been anger that had triggered the change in the first place, so it was logical that I had to relax to turn back.

It was harder than it looked however and, of course, failure led to more irritation. But eventually I cooled myself enough. There was a moment of confusion, then of space bending, and I was lying on the floor in considerable pain and naked, but human, at last. I immediately threw up the catch of the day; a particularly chewy possum, before shakily standing and making my way carefully home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this. It's a little different to my other stories, but it has been playing on my mind for a while.<strong>

**I'm hoping to have a weekly schedule of updating, but this is very flexible. I'm about to start university, and I don't know how busy I'll be yet. Please be patient if I haven't updated for a while.**

**Thank you**

**Layla x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this for Chapter 1, so it apllies for both) I don't own anything Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 2

When I got home, all I wanted to do was go to my bed and sleep, but I knew that I had to let people know what was wrong with me. It was plainly obvious that I couldn't actually disclose the real problem, but I thought that there would be some reason for me not to have been able to answer the several phone calls there were bound to have been.

I did some quick research on the Internet and found mononucleosis matched some of my symptoms quite nicely. The fatigue and the soreness of muscles being the main two; I could always fake a sore throat. I'd also noticed that I hadn't gotten cold, despite my nakedness and the rain outside, so I took my temperature and realised that it was off the scale and yet I felt fine. And there was the fever element of mono. The only problem would be how I could have got it, as it was mainly passed on through kissing and close body contact. Leah obviously didn't have it and she would probably accuse me of cheating on her if I didn't have an alibi. _Could some girl have come onto me at any point?_

The lack of answer for this one small detail frustrated me enough to explode once more into my furry Dr Jekyll, making me realise that it probably wasn't safe for me to be around people at all, if such a little thing as the lack of an answer for my fiancée could cause me to change.

I tried to read more on the subject, but as a giant wolf I couldn't really scroll down the page and yet I also couldn't squeeze out of my front door. I contented myself with trying to get as comfy as possible then practising some breathing techniques. I thought calming thoughts and continuously told myself that eventually I would become human again. I had done it before and I could do it again.

A couple of hours later, I was once again curled up on the floor stark naked. Only then I noticed the strips of torn clothes that were scattered around the room. I gulped. I didn't have much money and I wasn't a fan of clothes shopping. In fact Leah was always having a go at me for only having the most basic of wardrobes and not updating it frequently enough. I noticed as I looked around the house that the majority of my newer clothes had been bought for me by Leah herself.

Then I looked at the clothes I had just thrown on. They were horrifically too small. The t-shirt barely covered my midriff and the jeans were several inches too short.

_That's weird. I only wore these a couple of days before I changed. How did I grow so quickly? Or did I put them on a too high temperature in the wash?_

I went to the mirror in the bathroom and banged my head on the doorframe. It had never been a problem before, but I was several inches taller than I had been only the week before.

But the bruise that formed there, as I had bumped my head very hard, disappeared almost before it fully formed. I watched it go in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, I also saw that I needed a shave and so proceeded to do so immediately. Leah and I shared the same distaste for facial hair. But while doing so, I nicked myself on the chin. One drop of blood spilled out then the cut crusted over and healed so there wasn't even a scar within a few seconds. I gaped, amazed at how quickly the cut had healed over. I had barely anytime to even feel the small stab of pain that seemed to reach my brain sluggishly.

_Man this wolf stuff is weird. I'm so hot that I break the thermometer, I've grown like five inches in the week that I was a wolf and now if I hurt myself it heals quicker than normal. Is there any other freaky stuff I can do?_

Once I was done, I called Mom to apologise for my lack of calls over the past few days and to explain that I had mono, and as I didn't want her or my stepdad to catch it, they shouldn't come over for the next few weeks, as I could actually be infectious for several months. They agreed but were worried about my work. I told them that as I only had small jobs and it was mainly research at the moment, I could probably cope. I also said that I still felt very tired a lot of the time, so I may not take on as many physical jobs as I did, but stick to the library work I was doing. She agreed and asked if I was still planning on college. I thought about it for a second then asked her what she would say if I said I didn't want to go, stressing that this was only theoretical. I was actually wondering if I would be safe to go and also as a wolf I was bound to the tribe land, as in the legends the wolves protected their land. Fortunately, she just sighed and said she was wondering when this was coming, because of my school record. I'd never studied well, but I'd wanted to go to college for Leah. She did ask me why I suddenly changed my mind and I had to bluff and say I'd been thinking about it for a while, at which point she sighed again and told me it was my life and at least I'd graduated school.

Once that was done, I tentatively dialled another number and winced when she picked up.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering any of my phone calls? I've been worried sick about you. I was literally going to call the police and file a missing persons report if I didn't hear from you by tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Lee-Lee," I replied, using her nickname to try and soften her up, "I've been in bed all week with mono. I had real bad fatigue. I couldn't even make it to the phone, and then my cell died, and I was too tired to bother to charge it. I'm so sorry Lee."

"Mono? Isn't that also known as the 'kissing disease'? How did you get that? Have you been cheating on me?" Her voice rose hysterically at her last question.

"Leah! You know that I would never cheat on you. I love you with every cell of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and see you have my children. I want to fulfil all the other clichés of two people in love! I was on the Makah reservation two weeks ago with my aunt who moved there and her daughter had it. I must have caught it when I said goodbye or hello or something, because I didn't realise it was that infectious."

"OK," Leah sniffed, mollified, "but that means that we can't...do anything, can we?" I could almost hear her pout.

"No," I said, very regretfully, "But if you want, you can come over tomorrow. I'm already really tired now because I called Mom and Stephen and they gave me the third degree about all my jobs and whether I'd be able to complete them or not."

"Oh, yeah, what's going to happen with that?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "By the looks of it, research work. Just when I finally thought I was free from studying."

"Sam, you can't help that you got ill, babe. These things happen. Now, I've got to go; Emily's here, but I'll come and see you tomorrow when she has left. Turned out something came up so she can't be here next week, which is why she came this week instead. But she promises that she will be around for graduation."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, yawning.

"Wow, you are tired. Go to bed now so you'll be awake tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Lee-Lee."

Once she'd hung up, I went straight to bed, feeling like I really did have mono. I hadn't slept properly as a wolf and I truly was knackered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Massive shout out to my beta, who is awesome. I really don't thank her enough :D<strong>

**Review?**

**Layla x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things recognisibly Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just playing with the characters**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 3

The next morning, as soon as I woke up, I made myself the biggest breakfast I'd ever seen and it still didn't seem to fill me up. I was so hungry it was unreal; I didn't understand it.

I was just hunting around to see if I could find anything else I could eat, when my doorbell rang, then Leah walked in without waiting for me to reply. I sprinted to my bed and lay down just as she walked in the room; I silently thanked my lucky stars that she had to go through the living room before she could get to the kitchen, otherwise she may have caught me out of bed.

"Hey Sam," she said softly, "How are you?"

"Better. Sort of."

"You want me to make anything? Toast?"

"That would be awesome Lee-Lee. I'm so hungry!" I actually was, after all the food I'd just eaten. Seriously wanted something to eat

"Ha! I'll bet," she laughed, "You probably haven't eaten much over the past few days, and knowing your appetite you could probably scarf down a whole loaf of bread!"

"Could you do that?" I asked eagerly.

She rolled her eyes," Seriously? You'll get through, like, five pieces then tell me that you're full."

"No, I swear I won't!"I declared, my mouth watering at the prospect of so much food. It was insane. Literally.

"Or you'll fall asleep. Unless you're over the fatigue already." She looked at me with an arched eyebrow, as though she didn't quite believe my story.

"I think I can stay awake long enough for you to do me some toast. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss any time with you. It's too precious. Especially because of you and school. You shouldn't even be here." I looked at her disapprovingly but she didn't even bite.

"I think you can. I researched fatigue on the internet. It doesn't mean that you sleep for a week; it just means that you are less awake and may need a bit more sleep than usual. That's if it's mental; physical is just weakness of muscles. Sam, why were you lying to me? Do you really have mono?"

I looked Leah directly in the eye, hating myself for what I was about to do, "Yes. You're right. Fatigue isn't exactly that, but I wanted to protect you. I couldn't let you get mono too, just because I caught it off of my cousin. It's the same reason I haven't been out all week, not even to see my mother. But I couldn't be away from you for that long. I cracked within a week. I really wanted to talk to you, all the time." I pleaded with her.

"But mono isn't that infectious," she said, making it sound like I was stupid.

"I didn't know that; the doctor didn't tell me that it wasn't infectious. Leah, I don't like having to explain myself so much to you. Maybe I made a mistake or three, but I did it in your best interests."

Her face softened," OK, baby, I'm sorry. I just don't like it when you keep things from me. Or lie to me."

This time I couldn't look her in the eye, "I know. I'm sorry, Lee-Lee." I couldn't bring myself to promise that it wouldn't happen again. I couldn't lie to her that blatantly. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't tell her. It was my stupid genes and the knowledge that I would send her running for the hills or myself to a mental institute if I told her about my new furry alter-ego.

"Besides, you being such a straight talker is one of the reasons why I love you." I added.

She smiled and came towards me. I turned my face away very reluctantly as she tried to kiss me.

"Oh right," she said, looking a little hurt, before she wiped the expression from her face, classically determined not to show any weakness, "No kissing. Or fun." She pouted playfully.

"I know baby. I hate it as much as you do." I hated it even more that there wasn't actually a real reason for enforcing those rules. _Maybe I can get over the infection bit really quickly..._

* * *

><p>The next week went by really quickly. I spent a lot more time as a wolf, unable to stop myself changing whenever I got too angry. Every time I thought I could finally control myself, something happened to put me right back at square one. Luckily, Leah was at school a lot so she hadn't triggered any reactions, not that I believed she could. We hardly ever argued, even before the craziness started, so although I may occasionally get slightly irritated at her and vice-versa, it was never enough to make me fur up.<p>

On the Friday, I finally decided, although it probably wasn't true, that I was safe enough to go into La Push properly. My fridge was hideously empty and I had developed the appetite of three men, not just one. I needed to go grocery shopping.

"Hey Mrs Ateara," I said as I walked into the shop.

"Oh, hi Sam. I haven't seen you around recently. How have you been?"

"Good thanks. Well, sort of. I had mono, but I'm getting better now." I told her.

"Oh, you poor thing. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks Mrs Ateara, but it was a nice offer. I've just come to get some groceries, that's all."

"OK, dear, I'll just let you get on with it. Hope you get better soon."

"Thanks Mrs Ateara." I went through my list, before realising that there wasn't enough food on it for me and just started heaping everything I wanted into the cart. I was making my way to the register when I heard someone else come into the shop.

"Hey Dad," Mrs Ateara greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see my beautiful daughter and give my grandson his birthday present." Said an old voice that sounded friendly and amusing at the same time. I immediately liked it.

"Dad," Mrs Ateara sighed, "You know Quil's birthday was only three months ago."

"It was?" He sounded melodramatically shocked, "But I can't let his present go to waste."

"You spoil him, you know that?"

"Am I not allowed to spoil my only grandson?" Mr Ateara Senior asked, sounding amused.

I rounded the corner to see Mrs Ateara roll her eyes at her father. He was very old and weathered and he didn't look as though he would be up to much, but he held himself upright, showing a strength of character that would easily overcome the hindrances that old age brought and there was a lively twinkle in his eye that suggested the mischievousness that I'd already heard.

"Oh Sam!" Mrs Ateara cried, spotting me, "Come and meet my father. Dad, this is Samuel Uley. Sam, this is my Dad, Quil Ateara Senior."

"Nice to meet you Mr Ateara, but please call me Sam."

"Only if you call me Quil or even Old Quil. That's what most people call me." He shot me a wide smile, proffering his hand for me to shake. Without thinking, I took it.

The smile faded from Old Quil's face rapidly only to be swiftly replaced by shock and amazement. He stood frozen as I slowly removed my hand and looked at him puzzled.

"Are you alright Quil, sir?" I asked, concerned.

"Perfectly fine," he replied, shaking his head slightly, "Um, Sam, there is a tribe council meeting tonight and we are working on recruiting some of the younger members to it. I would be honoured if you could come and be the first."

"Um, sure. Why not?"

"Great." He attempted a smile, but it seemed he couldn't quite manage it, "Seven o'clock, my house."

"I'll be there, Quil, sir."

"Stop calling me sir, Sam. It doesn't suit me."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>I was weirdly nervous as I stood outside Old Quil's door. I didn't know why the tribe council had summoned me here, as I definitely had not believed the bull-crap Old Quil had given me about getting the younger generations involved. But I thought I should be polite and turn up anyway.<p>

Gathering up my courage, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. It was soon answered by Old Quil, who ushered me inside with a smile.

"Good evening Sam, would you like a drink? Something to eat? I know much how young people these days seem to need food." Something about his voice seemed to suggest that he knew about what I was and it worried me. _How could he know?_ I declined politely, causing him to smile even wider, knowingly.

My suspicions were yet more heightened when he led me into his small living room and there were only two other people there; the other two village elders: Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. My dad would have had a place as a village elder too, if he hadn't have scarpered.

Once we had got all the greetings and general introductions out of the way, including my shaking of each of the elders' hands, all of whom nodded in agreement once they had done so, Quil Snr. cleared his throat.

"Sam, it has come to our attention that you are running a very high temperature and you are somewhat taller than you used to be and than most of the men in La Push. You also seemed to have developed very quickly over the past few weeks. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" His smile was warm and inviting and it immediately made me want to tell the trio everything.

"Er, not really," I said nervously.

"Bull." Harry said. It had been weird shaking his hand, as I hadn't done so since when I'd first started dating Leah, nearly two years ago, but he'd insisted. "Sam, we know you're a wolf. You are showing all the classic signs of being one. So put your excuses aside and just tell us."

"Fine, I change into an enormous wolf and it scares the hell out of me!" I blurted, "Why me? How is this even possible? Do vampires even exist? Since they are supposed to be the reason for this change! How the hell am I supposed to control myself?"

"Calm down Sam," Harry said, "I know this must be terrifying for you. I can't imagine what it must be like to undergo the transformation. But we do have some information for you that might help. Could you first tell us of anything unusual you have noticed about yourself?"

"Um, how about the fact that whenever I lose my temper, I turn into an enormous wolf?" I snapped.

"He means, while you are human." Billy cut in, calmly.

"Um, I heal really quickly. I banged my head when I first changed back, then watched the bruise form and disappear within a few minutes. Is that normal?"

"For you and any other wolves, yes. You'll probably also have noticed that you don't get cold anymore. You run a temperature of about 108 to 110 degrees. That's about ten degrees hotter than humans so if you were examined by a doctor they would consider you to be very ill indeed. In fact, they would think you a miracle, as you ought to be dead. This is why you heal very quickly, as well as it means that you will be ready to fight again within a shorter amount of time. Not to mention that you won't cause your future brothers any lasting damage if you get into fights. Which I'm sure you will." Billy smiled, as though he was looking forward to there being others.

"You will also notice that you can run faster than all humans, even Usain Bolt, and you are stronger. You have to be constantly careful, so you don't hurt anyone by accident and so you don't transform and either scare them or kill them. Be on your guard at all times." Harry added. "You may have to stop seeing Leah for a bit, as much as it pains me to say this."

"But Leah actually calms me down." I argued, "And I miss her."

The elders exchanged questioning glances, but didn't say anything. I was curious as to what they were silently communicating but I couldn't get anything from their looks, so I left it.

"Well, just be super careful around her please Sam." Harry begged.

"Of course," I agreed readily, "I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Good," Billy cut in," Now for the wolf parts. As a wolf your teeth will be strong enough to rip apart vampires. But after that you must burn them, otherwise they will reform, just like in the Taha Aki legends. You can run just as fast, if not faster than vampires, but you must practise fighting. I know that might be difficult by yourself, but I'm fairly certain you will be joined by other members of the tribe soon enough. When you do, don't be surprised that you can hear their thoughts, while in wolf form. They will need you to help them, as we are trying to help you now. I'm only sorry that we didn't realise that you were about to transform and could give you guidance then."

"That's my fault," Harry said, "I should have realised. I just thought you were going through the normal growth spurt for an eighteen year old."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I survived." I smiled ruefully, "Er, who are the others that may be joining me?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure, but now the gene has been triggered, I'd be surprised if Jake didn't." Billy said.

"Your son?" I asked for clarification and he nodded.

"Also my grandson, Quil Jnr." Old Quil added.

"Seth too then?" I asked.

"Possibly," Old Quil replied, "But he is a bit young. The other people to look out for are Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. They are pure Quileute and, although their great-grandfathers weren't in the last pack, their ancestors have been rumoured to be wolves."

"Right," I replied, trying to remember those names.

"Don't worry; we'll keep an eye on them." Billy smiled, "Is that everything?"

"I think so," Quil said.

"No wait!" Harry butted in, "Sam, you are physically now around twenty-five. You will stay like that until you decide to stop phasing, which is what we call the transformation, if you didn't know. You aren't going to age until you can control yourself enough to never change again. Do you understand?"

"What; I'm kind of immortal?"

"Basically." Billy shrugged.

"Cool," I grinned. I'd never thought about being immortal or ageless but now that I was, it seemed like an awesome thing to be. If I didn't want to I'd never have to grow old or anything. _Sweet._

"So do you think you have all that?" Harry asked.

I thought through everything I'd just heard. "I think so."

"Well if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to any of us. We know almost everything there is to know about vampires and werewolves." Quil said.

"Thanks." I replied. I shook all their hands again, then left, wishing that I had accepted some food at the beginning. I was starving. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that I haven't kept to any sort of timeline for updates! I'm useless, really. And I've just started at Uni, and it's crazy! I'll try and do a bit better.<strong>

**Many thanks to my beta HopingForLove who puts up with all my craziness etc. I love you!**

**Review?**

**Layla x**


	4. Chapter 4: Emily

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 4 – Emily

The timer went off at almost exactly the same time as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Leah yelled, dashing down the stairs, holding her dress up.

I smiled to myself as I took the brownies out of the oven and put them on the side. I heard Sam's deep voice in the hall, mingling with Leah's slightly higher one.

I bent down to grab the last tray of brownies from the oven when I heard his voice, a lot closer this time.

"You are my new favourite person," he joked.

I laughed, "Cupboard love much?"

"The quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach," he replied gravely, "Hey Emily."

"Hey Sam," I replied, a little distractedly, trying to finish off the brownies before Leah was ready to go, so they had enough time to cool while we were at the graduation ceremony. I had left them a bit late, but Leah had kept me up all night talking, resulting in me sleeping in late. I'd only just had enough time to cook them in the end, but I refused to be rushed. Cooking was an art, as much as anything else creative was, and no one rushed artists or anything like that.

"Aren't you going to say hello properly?" Sam asked jokingly, "I haven't seen you in forever."

I knew what he wanted; the traditional 'hello hug' that he used to get whenever I saw him before. It was a platonic, friendship-induced hug which started when I first met him, aged about twelve, when hugging was coolest thing. I hadn't realised he was so stuck in his ways.

"Whose fault is that?" I asked sardonically as I rolled my eyes, brushed my hands off on my apron and turned around.

_Jesus, he was hot!_ He had grown about half a foot and even through his shirt I could see that he had clearly defined muscles. It looked like he'd been on steroids. His face had aged too, he looked older and if possible more serious than last time I'd seen him. I felt myself go all gooey inside and felt a little tug towards him, starting from my navel. What the hell?

But what was most shocking was the look on his face. It looked like he was looking at the love of his life, or an awe-inspiring monument. It looked like he had been struck by lightning. A look of pure wonder, directed at me. And I couldn't help but feel similar.

I went over to hug him, just as though nothing had happened, and I hadn't suddenly basically fallen in love with my best friend and cousin's fiancé. But as my heart quickened at his touch I couldn't help but wonder.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm useless. And I'm scrapping any attempt to get chapters out once a week. I'm sorry, but it's going to have to be when they are ready to go out. Uni life is like that. :**

**Mini-chapter here, but the next chapter will go up later this week, as it is all beta'd and ready to go. This is more of a teaser chapter than anything. :)**

**Many thanks as always to my beta HopingForLove, for putting up with my crazy requests and questions, as well as dealing with Uni life with me. :) I am going to see her on Friday, for the sole purpose of going to see Breaking Dawn Part 1 with her! :D**

**Please Review!**

**Layla x**


	5. Chapter 4: Sam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that privilege is Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 4

**Samuel Uley**

And so my new life went on. Weeks passed, then months and I started to adapt to this double life. I now met with the tribal council every week. I wasn't exactly an elder as that would have been strange and people would have talked, but Billy, Harry and Quil often singled me out to ask about tribal matters and listened to me, which generally gave me a high status in the tribe.

Everything was starting to make sense. I was beginning to hate the Cullens, as I should have from the start, but they gave us very little trouble so I didn't worry about them that much. I still had trouble with my anger, but I was constantly working on it. I still didn't go out in public much; I just focused on running patrol around the perimeter and not getting seen. Fortunately my enormous size meant that if I did get seen, I could be mistaken for a bear of some sort. At least that's what the elders told me.

The only problem in my life was Leah. Well, she wasn't a problem per se; I still loved her and wanted her to be by my side at every minute of the day, impossible as that was, but the fact that I couldn't tell her about what was becoming the most important part if my life was slowly but surely driving a wedge between us. When I was vague about what I had been doing during the day when before I had told her everything in exact detail, she thought I was pulling away. When I couldn't make a date because I wanted to run a patrol, she thought I didn't want to spend time with her. It got so bad that I recovered from mono miraculously quickly to prove that I still loved her as much as ever.

I also had to tell her that I didn't want to go to college anymore. I used the same excuse that I had with my mother, but she didn't seem to like it. She told me that I was a lazy good-for-nothing and that I would never get a good job and would spend my life stuck in a tiny backwater like La Push for the rest of my life and I would never amount to anything. I was suddenly glad that I'd told her over the phone as heat threatened to overwhelm me. I fought it and replied as calmly as I could, while hearing the plastic of the phone cover cracking under my grip, that the council was offering me a very good job and that I loved my little backwater and maybe I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life.

The conversation didn't last much longer after that and as soon as I replaced the phone, seeing as I'd completely smashed it in the end, I called her every day to try and ask for her forgiveness. I didn't go over because I thought she wanted space, which Sue confirmed on the fifth day I rang. I told Sue that I didn't want to lose her and could she possibly put in a few good words for me. Sue agreed and told me that Harry was also trying to bring her around.

I didn't call after that and just waited for Leah to call me instead. Finally, ten days after the initial argument, she came over and the make-up sex was spectacular. We didn't talk about it after that, but I knew Leah was still disapproving and I was still set on staying. This put yet another strain on our relationship and I started to realise that no matter how much I wanted it to work, sometimes relationships didn't work out. I fought against this as much as possible. Neither Leah nor I wanted to break up ever, and we were the only person the other could imagine spending the rest of their lives with, but it was hard, very hard. All I ended up knowing was that I was nowhere near ready to give any of it up and Leah was the same.

The only thing that stopped me worrying so much about our relationship was Leah's cousin Emily. They seemed to spend more time than usual together in the months leading up to Leah's graduation. I tended to steer clear of Leah's house when they were together. It wasn't that I didn't like Emily; I thought she was a really nice person and it was good for Leah that she didn't spend all her time with me, but the thing was that whenever Emily was around, the two girls became very girly. There would be a lot of shrieking and giggling and gossiping and they would go out to Seattle for shopping trips and to see the hockey. Emily was single, and apparently she liked to eye up the hockey players, but I also doubted that Leah complained too much. I was just glad that I was secure enough in our love that I didn't mind. Well actually, I got mega jealous but if it made Leah happy then I wouldn't oppose it too much.

And so I didn't actually see Emily until Leah's graduation, where it was almost impossible not to see her, as much as I half wished I still hadn't set eyes upon her.

She had been staying at Leah's for a few days before graduation, which worked out perfectly, as I was suddenly very busy with patrolling and some jobs that I'd again taken on in the tribe. But I'd arranged over the phone with Leah that I would pick her and Emily up and take them to school before the parents, so Leah could prepare and Emily was there for moral support with me.

I arrived five minutes early, so I decided to go inside to say hello to Harry and Sue. I hadn't seen them for a while and I thought it would be polite, despite that I was going to sit next to them for Leah's graduation.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by Leah, still only half dressed.

"Hey Sam." She seemed a bit distracted as she ushered me into the house.

"Hey gorgeous; sorry I'm early, but I was wondering if I could talk to your parents for a bit?"

"Oh, sorry, babe. They left already. They're having a romantic lunch or something. Blech, right?" She laughed, "Could you do me up?" She turned round and I did the zipper of her dress up, kissing her neck as I did so.

"Oh, that's a shame. I'll just have to talk to them at the ceremony. What is that divine smell by the way?"

"Oh, Emily is making brownies for when we get back. She's in the kitchen." And Leah disappeared upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily pulling a batch of brownies out of the oven.

"You are my new favourite person," I told her jokingly.

"Cupboard love much?"She chuckled, still with her back to me.

"The quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach," I quoted, "Hey Emily."

"Hi Sam," she said absently, now dusting the tops of the brownies with cocoa.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello properly? I haven't actually seen you forever."

"And whose fault is that?" She laughed, wiping her hands on the pinny she was wearing as she turned around.

Her eyes met mine and the world stopped.

Everything that had mattered to me before seemed to float away and become meaningless. She was it. She was the only thing that was important in the world. Her happiness was vital to my survival. I could almost see the bond tying us together, like a thick steel cable, while every other bond I'd ever made was as thin as a hair. Even Leah, the supposed love of my life, who I'd wanted to grow old with had faded into the background. I could see no future except one which Emily was in. In one fell swoop she'd replaced Leah in all my fantasies of what the future would be like.

Emily came over and gave me a big hug, which I returned, trying to act as though nothing had happened, while my heart beat fit to burst at her touch. But inwardly I was freaking out.

_What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the counterpart to the previous chapter - Sam's POV! This is my beta's favourite chapter so far, and I hope you like it too. :D<strong>

**Many thanks as always to my beta HopingForLove, she does a great job!**

**Please Review!**

**Layla x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 5

The car ride was made in near silence. Leah hadn't actually noticed that anything was wrong, but after a few attempts to make general comments that could potentially lead to a conversation, she gave up. I noticed that she was giving me a look that said '_What the hell is going on? What beef do you have with Emily that you can't make conversation?_' She could say a lot with her looks and this was no exception. I brushed it away as if it was of no importance. It wasn't. I just kept my eyes on the road as much as possible, but I couldn't help but snatch glances at Emily using the rear-view mirror. She was so perfect in every way. I wanted to spend time with her and get to know her, find out what she was like, what she liked and disliked. Everything. I was utterly consumed by her in every way.

I needed to know why, though.

As soon as we had pulled into the parking lot, I tracked down Harry. Right now, my wolfy senses were an advantage.

"I need to talk to you." I nearly growled at him. Now that I was face to face, I was struggling to keep my temper in check. There was something he hadn't told me and it had just flipped my entire universe on its head.

"Now? Here?" He asked, looking around at the crowd.

"Yes," I forced out through gritted teeth.

Sue, who had been standing with Harry, spotted Emily and Leah and moved to go to greet them, with a quick, "I'll leave you two men to discuss whatever you need to talk about then."

I relaxed marginally as she left. Harry knew and I didn't like the thought of explaining it to Sue if I accidentally let something slip.

We also moved further away from the crowd to prevent any nosy person eavesdropping. I couldn't help but glance back at Emily.

Harry saw my glance, "Leah's looking beautiful today, isn't she?"

"Is she?" I asked, with forced indifference, "I wouldn't know, since my world just flipped to focus on her cousin. The moment I looked into her eyes."

Harry paled and gulped, "Ah."

"So you know what's going on?" I asked sardonically, "Care to explain? Could you also tell me why you decided to keep this secret?"

"I- we thought that you may have already imprinted on Leah. You were so devoted to her and before you phased I had noticed that she seemed to be a calming influence on you. And if you hadn't, well, it's so rare in the legends that it's unlikely that it would ever happen anyway."

"Imprinted? What the fuck is imprinted?"

Harry sighed sadly, "Imprinting is the process you just went through, when you met Emily's eyes. It's like meeting your soul-mate. She is your other half."

"I could have told you that." I said coldly, "I can't think of anyone but Emily. Her happiness is the only thing that is important to me right now."

"I guess that means that you won't be going through with marrying my little girl?" Harry asked, really sad now.

"How can I even think of marrying anyone other than Emily?" I cried.

"Sam, I'm sorry for you. This must be a terrible situation for you. All I ask is that you try to let Leah down gently. Try not to break her heart."

I looked into Harry's dark eyes, "I can't promise that. I'm her world. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. She can't not be heartbroken by this."

"When are you going to do it?" I could tell the question was breaking Harry's own heart.

"I can't do it today. It's too much of a happy day for her. But I can't lie to her. So probably tomorrow."

"So, after today, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Outside of pack and council stuff, yes, I guess," I said sadly. Leah would never want to see me again and she would seriously resent her father if he kept up a relationship with me. The only contact I would have with him would be at council meetings.

I looked over at Emily again. She and Sue were still fussing over Leah, straightening her dress and stuff. I didn't think it would matter much as she would very soon be putting her robe on over it, but I'd never been good at working out what went on in women's minds.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was vaguely aware of cheering loudly with Emily when Leah went up to get her diploma. But Emily was the focus. It warmed me to see her pride for her cousin, to see how happy she was that Leah had reached such an important milestone in her life and that made me proud and happy that Leah had made it as well.<p>

On the way back to the house, I could see the conflict in Harry's face as he drove behind us. He instinctively hated me for being the guy who would break his only daughter's heart, but at the same time he understood that forces beyond my control had intervened to cause such an event to happen. To give him credit though, he masked his feelings very well and to those who only had normal human senses and who didn't know what would be happening the next day, they wouldn't think that he was acting any different towards me. I could only pick up subtle hints that what I'd told him earlier that day was affecting him.

I, however, was a completely different story. As much as I tried to hide it, I couldn't help but gravitate towards Emily for the whole of the rest of the day. It bothered me that she didn't eat enough and I wanted to suggest that she lie down when she yawned. By the time I got home, I seriously hoped that this 'imprint' would fade slightly with time as I was getting a headache from worrying about Emily and whether she was happy and healthy the whole time.

Unfortunately, Leah noticed.

"It's weird," she said nonchalantly, sidling up to me between meeting and greeting friends and relatives that had come over to wish her congratulations for graduating, "When we left the house this morning, it was like you and Emily had had an argument or something. You could barely meet each other's eyes and the car journey was really awkward. But now it's like you're the complete opposite. Emily can hardly take her eyes off you! What's up?"

"I don't know?" I lied, hiding my elation at Leah's last words, "We made up at graduation. It was only a stupid little argument about how I always avoid you guys when you're together. It was nothing." I shrugged.

I was surprised at how easily the lies came, but I also instinctively knew that I would do anything to protect Emily and these lies were protecting her from Leah's suspicions.

Leaving Emily's side wasn't easy. Even when she had gone to the bathroom I felt lost, a little achy, simply because I was no longer near her. But I forced myself to stay apart from her for short periods of time, until I had to leave Leah's and the only thing that meant I could leave was constantly telling myself that tomorrow would be the day when I could finally try and..._what would it be_? The only two words I could think of were woo and court and they both sounded so old fashioned.

But whatever it was, I consoled myself that I would see her again the next day and that was all that kept me going through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to my beta HopingForLove, as always.<strong>

**Please review?**

**Layla x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters :D**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 6

**Samuel Uley**

I stood in the living room, phone in hand, rocking. I couldn't do it. How could I explain that, in the course of twenty-four hours, my entire perspective had changed? How could I tell my fiancée, to whom I had only recently confessed my undying love, that I was in fact in love with someone else; her cousin?

_Oh grow some balls, Uley. Do you want to see Emily again or not? Man up already!_

Before I knew it, I was dialling Leah's number.

"Hey Sam!" She answered chirpily, after only two rings.

"How did you know it was me- oh, right, caller ID." I smiled.

"Yep! So," her voice suddenly became all flirty, "What do you want to do today, now that I'm a free agent?"

I cleared my throat, my nerves back, "Um, actually, Leah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. I have something to tell you."

"Ooh, sounds ominous."She joked, "I'll be over in ten."

She arrived less than ten minutes later. I had been timing her for want of anything better to do until she arrived. I couldn't focus on my work and all I wanted to do was finish the relationship.

"Hey baby," Leah said as soon as I opened the door, leaning in to give me a kiss. Automatically, I twisted my head so it landed on my cheek. I immediately felt like a jerk, but the thought of cheating on Emily was too painful.

_You're not dating her, idiot, so it's hardly cheating! _

Leah pulled back, looking kind of hurt.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Er, would you like to come in?" I asked awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck in discomfort.

She stepped inside, looking at me very suspiciously.

"Sam," she said slowly, "What's going on?"

"I, erm, need to tell you something."

"Well, get on with it. I haven't got all day you know."

"I, well, I-"

"Spit it out already, dickwad!" She snapped. She hated being kept waiting and my stuttering was just slowing down what I needed to say. Hence, she started the name calling.

"I don't think I can do this anymore!" I blurted out suddenly, feeling like a total ass as I said it.

Confusion spread over her features, "What do you mean, you don't think you can do this? Are you getting cold feet about the wedding? Is that it? 'Cause, Sammy, we don't have to do it for ages yet. You know I don't mind having a long engagement."

"Lee-Lee, it's not just that. I don't think I can do any of it anymore," I steeled myself for the heavy blow, "I don't think I love you anymore. I-We're through."

"We're what?" She growled menacingly, "You're breaking up with me? What happened to 'I'll never leave you baby' or 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you'? Where has all that gone?"

"I don't know?" It sounded more like a question.

"Well, fine!" sSe snapped, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes, "When you get over this bout of idiocy, I'll be at home!"

"I'm not going to get over it, Lee." I said wincing internally at her heartbroken face, "I-I'm in love with someone else."

"You what! Samuel Uley, have you been cheating on me?" Her voice rose hysterically at the word 'cheating'.

"No, I swear, I haven't done anything with her! I wouldn't do that to you! The last thing I want to do is hurt you! Could you believe that I still love you, as my best friend?"

"Really?" She asked suddenly cold, "Is this a new angle on the 'we can still be friends' thing? I'd never have thought you'd stoop so low, Samuel. Oh, and not hurting me? You've failed. Goodbye Sam." She turned and bolted out of the room. As she left, something small and shiny fell to the floor.

I went over and picked it up. It was her engagement ring. I put it on the side slowly, and headed out the back door. All of a sudden, I hated this imprinting business, for what it had made me do to a person about whom I cared very very much. I hadn't been lying when I'd said that I still loved her like a best friend, but her response had shown me that we could never have that relationship and I hated it.

I had managed to keep my cool during the fight, although it hadn't amounted to much. Leah had held off on the insults and sarcasm, which I knew meant that she was hurting a lot. When she had turned on me I had just thought about Emily, and what I would do if it was her there and not Leah, and I hadn't even shaken.

But now Leah was gone, the tremors were going through me like crazy, and I knew I couldn't hold back anymore. The hatred for the imprint and because of what they ,the Cullens, had turned me into was too much. I needed to vent and unfortunately some trees were going to get it, and bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Young<strong>

"I'm going to see Sam!" Leah burst into my room, "You'll be OK by yourself won't you?"

"Sure," I smiled, happy for her, "Just don't be away for the whole day!"

She laughed, "I'll try. Love you!" She left the room as quickly as she had entered, and I was alone to battle my heart one again about the sudden and very unwanted attraction to Sam.

_He is Leah's fiancé. It's wrong on so many levels and you know it! _I told myself repeatedly. But it didn't stop me conjuring up images of him and me together and Leah far away.

But only half an hour later, a door slamming pulled me from my guilty daydreams. I heard someone pounding up the stairs before Leah's door also slammed.

_What the hell?_

Moving cautiously I went into Leah's room. She was curled up on her bed, crying soundlessly. Tears were pouring down her face as her shoulders heaved.

"Oh my god! Leah! What's wrong?"

"He, he, he," she gasped, unable to speak coherently.

"Who? Sam?" I asked.

She nodded mutely.

"What happened?"

"He's found someone else!" She wailed suddenly, "He doesn't love me! He doesn't want me anymore!"That was all it took for the dam to burst and she flopped onto me and sobbed heart-wrenchingly.

"What?" I said, aghast, as a small part of my mind, the one that I liked to call 'The Bitch'and that I never let out said, _Now he's free for you to pursue._

_Shut up, _I told it, _that goes against every moral code that I have ever heard of._

"Leah," I said soothingly, rubbing small circles in her back, and remembering just in time not to call her 'Lee-Lee', "That just shows you that Sam isn't right for you. If he can tell you one day that he loves you and the next that he doesn't, then he is far too fickle to settle down with anyway. You want a man who will always love you, and not change his mind every other day. Besides, if he doesn't appreciate you, then you definitely don't want to be around him. You will find someone who really does love you and will always be there for you."

"But I thought Sam did!" She wailed. "And that he would always be there for me. What is wrong with me? Why am I so repulsive?"

"Repulsive? Leah, you are anything but repulsive. You are gorgeous, funny and kind. I mean, if you weren't all of that and more, would I let you be my bestest friend in all the world?" I joked. Leah grimaced slightly, which may have been her attempt at a smile, considering she was still all watery-eyed and upset.

"Besides, it's Sam who's the repulsive one. For acting so despicably towards you. He's such a slime-ball. You are so much better off without him, trust me."

This vein continued for about another hour, until Leah wasn't quite so hysterical anymore. She said that she wanted to be alone for a bit, and as I was pretty sure that she was no longer suicidal, I was happy to leave her be; just for long enough to go over to Sam's house, to give him a piece of my mind.

As much as I had constructed fantasies in my head of Leah being out of the picture, I hadn't truly wanted this to happen, and I knew that the force of my anger at him for just dumping her without even a real reason would not be as effective over the phone, I knew that I had to go and see him.

Samuel Uley was going to get a piece of my mind, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! Two months! I'm so sorry guys, but RL is a bitch and Uni life is even worse. I'll try and improve!<strong>

**Thanks to HopingForLove as always for betaing this for me. :D**

**Thanks also to my reviewers for both this and my other stories. It's amazing how many people still read them! I love you all!**

**Any thoughts, I would be welcome to read. How do you think Sam should tell Emily about everything, even why he broke up with Leah?**

**Layla xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 7

**Emily Young**

When I got to Sam's house, he wasn't in.

_Oh, so you've gone to meet this new girl have you? That didn't take long! _I thought murderously.

I resolved to sit on his doorstep for as long as it would take for him to come back. He wasn't going to get away without a good telling off, Emily Young style.

Luckily, he returned shortly, and to my surprise heading back from the forest. Maybe he hadn't been seeing the new person then.

I narrowed my eyes at him; even if he hadn't run off to someone new immediately, he had still dumped my 'sister' and he still couldn't get away with it.

He glowered all the way across the yard, until he saw me. Weirdly, his face then lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Emily? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know!" I said scathingly, "Do you know what you have done to Leah?"

"I, um, broke up with her. I imagine she's pretty upset right now. Why aren't you comforting her?"

"You're trying to bring this on me?" I shrieked in disbelief, "Don't you fucking dare! Leah is practically inconsolable! The only reason you haven't been hanged, drawn and quartered yet is because I've been trying to persuade her how much of a dick you are. Why the hell did you call it off?"

I was right in his face now, screaming at him, while he looked at me with only a slightly apologetic look.

"The same as I told her. I met someone else."

"Who could possibly be as good as my cousin?" I screeched, "Don't tell me; some hussy from the village! Who is this 'someone else', huh? Who could possibly measure up to Leah? She should at least have the right to know who has replaced her!"

"No!" Sam said; anger in his voice, "She can't know. I won't hurt her anymore than I have already!"

"Oh how gentlemanly of you," I said very sarcastically, "How could her knowing who you have fallen for hurt her anymore?"

"Because it's you."Sam said simply and before I could even register what he had said, his lips were on mine, and he was kissing me both forcefully and passionately, as if trying to convey all his feelings in one kiss.

I froze in shock, refusing to kiss back, as much as the traitorous part of my heart begged me to kiss him back with all the force I could muster.

After a couple of seconds, Sam pulled away, hurt on his face that I had basically rejected him by not kissing back.

"No, no," I stuttered, "You can't. It's not possible." All of a sudden I was fighting back tears. I didn't even know why, but grief and sorrow was overwhelming me.

"You now see why Leah can't know who has replaced her?" Sam asked sorrowfully.

I nodded dumbly, my mind racing over what had just happened. But then I snapped back to reality; he had just dumped my cousin, my best friend in all the world for me, who wasn't at all interested in him in any way , at least that's what I told myself, and he had had the effrontery to kiss me as well.

I looked up at his face. Sam was looking at me with what looked like hope.

I felt my eyes narrow in anger. Scary Emily was coming out.

"How dare you!" I breathed venomously, "Leah is practically my sister, and you try and get with me, mere hours after dumping her; the person who you were engaged to? I don't know what is going on in that sick, twisted mind of yours, but I do know that it is better that Leah isn't tied to you. Never come near me, her or any of our family ever again, or you will not live to see another day."

"But, Emily, I lo-"

"Don't." I cut him off, "No one's emotions can change that quickly. How can you even live with yourself?"

"Emily," Sam said desperately, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Rewind time. Never ask Leah out in the first place. Die." I spat. "Just, leave the whole family alone, Samuel Uley. We want nothing to do with you ever again."

With that I walked to the car, got in it, and drove home, hands gripping the steering wheel very tightly to try and stop them shaking. Sam's kiss had affected me more than I let on and I was ashamed with myself for liking it so much, for even feeling the spark of attraction, and the lust that had stirred within my gut as his lips moved against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel Uley<strong>

_Just leave the whole family alone, Samuel Uley. We want nothing to do with you ever again. _The words rang in my head, as Emily's disgust and hate filled face swam in my vision. I had cocked up big time. There was no way that Emily would ever like me again. I had just resolved to try and court her, with flowers and candlelit dinners; the whole shebang, and I had gone and fucked it up.

_Why the fuck did I have to kiss her? _I thought despondently, as I walked slowly into the house, trying to hold back the tears. The thought that Emily hated me filled me up with so much despair and unhappiness that I couldn't hold them back.

I only just made it into the house before the floodgates opened. I collapsed to the floor with only one thought left in my head; it was over with me and Emily, before it had even begun. It felt like my life itself was over. I couldn't cope. I barely wanted to live anymore. The only thing that meant anything to me was Emily and she wanted nothing to do with me ever again. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, last chapter, a reviewer opened my eyes to the Twilight Wikipage. I read Sam's story and found that it didn't correlate to what I've already planned in some aspects, and it others it gave me ideas. So the basic plan now is to ignore it, other than the small ideas it gave me. So this isn't going to follow what Stephenie Meyer wrote for Sam and Emily, because I started writing it before the Official Illustrated Guide came out (I think) and it's now going to be my take on the story. I hope you gus don't mind that.<strong>

**Many thanks to my beta HopingForLove as always; I love you girl!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, ZenNoMai and Delsan 13. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Valentine's Day! I feel that this chapte was a kind of anti-Valentine's Day chapter, because of what happens, but I hope all you couples out there are having fun and doing all the cheesy stuff that we singletons can only dream about. :)**

**Review?**

**Layla x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be...'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 8

**Samuel Uley**

I cried on the floor for what seemed like hours, until my tears ducts had run dry. Yet still the despair gripped me, morphing slowly into an apathy that was, in a way, worse.

I don't know how long I lay there. Time ceased to have meaning for me; hunger and thirst and everything else didn't bother me. All I knew was that my Emily, my beautiful, amazing, wonderful, perfect Emily, hated me and wanted nothing to do with me.

The ringing of the phone brought me back to reality with a thud.

I got up slowly and answered it.

"Hello?" I said dully.

"Oh, Sam, are you alright? We haven't heard from you for a few days and you missed the last council meeting. Is it to do with Emily?" Billy Black asked.

"She hates me." I whispered, "She wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh, Sam, I heard what happened with Leah. I can imagine that Emily is pretty upset with you too, as they were like sisters. But she will come around. In all the stories, no one has ever resisted the imprint. Call her. Talk to her. Be her friend. Show her what a great catch you are but you have to do something. If you sit around the house all day moping and believing that Emily hates you, then nothing is ever going to happen between you."

"But-"

"No buts," Billy said authoritatively, "She may have said that she never wanted to see you again, but she _needs _to see you in order that she falls in love with you. You want, no _need _that, right? So you have to ignore her wants and focus on her needs."

I thought for a second on what Billy had said. He was right. Emily was my other half and I had to see her, even if she didn't want to see me. I had to focus on what needed to be done. I quickly decided what I needed to do.

"You're right. I have some romancing to do. Billy?"

"Yes?" Billy answered and I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"I know you did son. Now, go get her." And he hung up.

I stared at the phone for a minute, elated once more. I was going to win Emily's affections, in whatever way possible, because that was what was meant to happen. I now just had to work out how.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Young<strong>

It had been five days, two hours and three minutes since I had run out on Sam and I was disgusted at myself for knowing that fact.

What was wrong with me? How could I be such a wicked friend that I would want to go for my best friend's ex? An ex who I hated with all my guts?

At least, I wished I could hate with all my guts. Every time I thought about Sam, equal amounts of rage and longing washed through me. I was still furious with him for dumping Leah, especially if he had dumped her for me, which he claimed. However a small – and growing larger – part of me that liked, and maybe even loved Sam, kept telling me that it was now my chance to go for it.

I couldn't though; it went against all the rules of girl-code. Leah was closer to me than a best friend which made dating an ex ten times worse. Plus, it wasn't even an ex-boyfriend, but an ex fiancé, another multiplier in the 'never-ever-date-an-ex' rule. But I couldn't deny that I still wanted him, longed for him, and wished that I could have a chance to date him.

What I really wished for, was that he had never met Leah in the first place, selfish as that was, because then I wouldn't have to hate him on moral grounds, nor would there be a problem with dating him, even if I wasn't supposed to loathe every fibre of his being.

The one thing that I did hate with a passion though, was the mysterious force that had caused Sam to instantaneously fall out of love with Leah and in love with me. It couldn't have been natural. Leah had only been telling me on the day before the graduation that despite the fights between her and Sam, Sam was determined to work through them, so that they would come out of the other side, a stronger couple.

No, it definitely wasn't natural, and I loathed it with a passion, whatever it was.

If only I could hate Sam with the same passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but I am in the middle of exams, and well, they're Uni exams, so I am kind of stressed at the moment. That's also why it took so long to come as well. Yes I am a fail as a FF author...Sorry. :S<strong>

**Even more of a fail as I didn't reply to any of the reviews you very kindly sent me. Again I'm sorry, you can kill me now... But! If you do review this time (and I know I don't deserve it :P), I will give you a short preview of the next chapter! Good, eh?**

**Once again, thank you for your patience, etc. I love you all,**

**Layla x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's, not mine. I'm just playing with her characters.**

The Story of Sam and Emily

Chapter 9

**Emily Young**

When I got home from my work at the local bookshop exactly ten days after I had last seen _him,_ I found a bunch of red roses outside my door; Attached was a note with the words _Forgive me, SU _on. I looked around, in case Sam had delivered them himself and was still lingering, although I hated myself for doing so, then I tossed them in the trash. As beautiful as they were, and as much as I loved roses; they were my favourite flowers after all, I couldn't forgive Sam for what he had to Leah with just one bunch of flowers. And if he happened to be watching I had to let him know that.

He didn't seem to get the message though. The next day was another bunch, the card saying _I thought you might want a replacement. SU. _These also went straight into the trash can, as much as I hated to do so, but I couldn't forgive him. I couldn't help once again looking out to see if he was still around, especially as the note suggested that he had seen what I had done the day previously but I could see no-one.

This continued for two weeks. I couldn't seem to make him understand that I didn't want the flowers. They just kept appearing, all with the same message, save the second bunch. _Forgive me, SU. _But I couldn't. I hated the man. He had ruined Leah. Even after nearly a month of breaking up with Him, she was a wreck. I'd only recently started calling Him, Him, as his name (as much as I didn't want to think like that) gave me inappropriate thoughts and I really shouldn't think of him like that when Leah was in the state she was.

But after two weeks everything changed. Instead of finding a bunch of flowers outside of my door, I found Him. He was standing there and looking kind of forlorn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

If anything He looked even unhappier after that. "Emily, I want to talk to you."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Which is why, every time you receive a bunch of flowers you look around to see if you can see me." He said flatly,and I cursed myself for that small allowance.

However I quickly rallied myself, "Well, don't you think it's sort of stalkerish to be watching me receive flowers which I have shown very clearly that I don't want." I said coldly.

He blushed, "Emily, I just want a second chance. I know I messed up. I hurt Leah in the worst way possible and I know that she is still torn up about it. But is there ever an easy way to break up with someone?"

"Yes. Don't break up with them."

"So you would rather I married Leah and lived a lie for the rest of my life?" he asked, "Because it seems to me that would cause more pain in the long run. Both for her and me. Is that what you really wanted?"

I hated that His logic was so flawless there. Of course I wouldn't have wanted that for Him, or Leah, but that didn't mean that I could forgive him so easily.

"It's not just that. It's that you made a pass at me, Leah's best friend and confidante, only half an hour or so after you had broken up with her. That is something I can never tell her. And we tell each other everything. Have you any idea what this could do to our relationship?"

"I should never have done that. I didn't realise that it would put a strain on your relationship with Leah, but I couldn't help it. Would you believe me if I said that you were the only one for me Emily?" Sam asked, gently.

"For how long? How long will it be until you decide that some other young girl is the one for you?" I asked coldly.

He looked horrified. "Emily! I would never do that to you! How could you even think that?"

"It's what you did to Leah. Your affections changed from her to me swiftly enough. How do I know that it won't happen again? That's if I even consider giving you a second chance. I can't decide right now. I hate you too much."

He looked deeply wounded. "Emily, I truly don't know what more I can say to you. I made a grave error when I kissed you but that doesn't change how I feel about you. Since the last time I'd seen you before Leah's graduation, I've changed so much in so many ways. So when I first laid my eyes on yours after that time, it was like I was seeing the light for the first time, after years of blindness. You were it for me and you always will be. I know that what happened to Leah is getting in the way of this relationship, because I, more than anyone except your families, know how close you were, and still are, but I truly hope you reconsider. You can know that I will always love you in a way that no-one has ever loved before. Please, if you come to a decision either way, let me know. I'm sorry for everything I did to Leah. Truly." And with that He walked off into the trees, hanging his head sadly.

* * *

><p>That night I slept badly. Sam had completely thrown me for six. I had no idea what to do. What he had said to me had been possibly the most romantic thing that I had ever heard, and I had no doubt that it was completely genuine. He had said it right from the bottom of his soul, and I couldn't help but believe him. I now understood why he had done what he had. When its love at first sight, why fight it? Hadn't I myself fallen in love with him when I saw him again, even if I hadn't had any intentions of doing anything with those feelings?<p>

Despite what he had done to Leah, I couldn't fight those feelings any more. As much as I wanted to hate him, I loved him with all my heart. He had captured it with a few romantic words and his gorgeous brown eyes that hadn't ceased pleading silently with me throughout our entire meeting. I knew next to nothing about him, other than the love-struck praises Leah had sung about him, but for some reason that didn't matter. I felt like I knew his soul and that was enough for me.

But the question remained. Would I give him a second chance? Did he deserve it? I hadn't necessarily forgiven him over Leah, but it did seem to have taken a back seat to my other feelings regarding Sam. Was that enough? Did I care anymore?

Throughout the rest of the day, I fought with this dilemma. Even if I did give him a second chance, how would I let him know? Could I give him a second chance? Should I?

But when I got home and found another bunch of roses on my doorstep, I knew that this was make or break time. I understood that I had had enough time to think and I had to decide.

Slowly, I picked up the flowers, and read the note; _Well? _I half-turned towards the trash can, at the same time as searching the trees for him, instinctively knowing he was out there. I couldn't see him, but I could tell.

Just as slowly, I turned back towards the house, still holding the roses, and walked inside, carrying them with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I've been absent for a while again. I'm sorry. I've had exams, university ones which are really scary, but I passed with a 2:1 for my first year which I'm very happy about. For those who don't understand, since I know America has a different system etc, that's 60-70% average for the whole year. So yay!<strong>

**I have also been in France, in fact right now, I am sitting in the evening sun after another very hot day, and I didn't realise I could post this, as I needed the copy 'n' paste option which has only recently become available, as the laptop I'm borrowing (I'm here for 6 weeks, but I didn't have enough weight limit to bring my own laptop) is ancient.**

**But, the good news is my beta has got all the chapters I've written back to me, so if possible, I will post one in about 2 weeks time, but then there will be another wait, as I'm going to Eastern Europe for three weeks, and I doubt I'll have any internet connection there at all. **

**Speaking of Beta's I'm thinking of looking for a second beta, not because my first one's rubbish, because she's not, she's fabulous, but because, she and I are both British (woo, go London Olympics!) and we probably don't have a good enough grasp or American idiosyncrasies to fully have American characters (I'm sure there are some Britishisms in here somewhere.) So, if anyone is interested in being an American beta for me please review or PM me or something, cos I'd love to have you. :)**

**Epically long AN, sorry about that. Many thanks to HopingForLove for betaing this, as always.**

**Review?**

**Layla x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'm just having some fun with her characters.**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 10

**Emily Young**

I had barely shut the front door when there was a loud pounding on it.

I smiled, turned and opened to see Sam there, a smile plastered across his face, wider than I had ever seen it before.

"You're giving me a second chance?" He asked eagerly.

"What you said made sense, and I believe that you regret what happened to Leah, so yes. You are having a second chance. All I ask is that you don't tell Leah. If breaking up destroyed her, this is going to – I can't even imagine what this would do to her. I'm breaking every rule of the Girl Code here." I smiled.

Sam's expression was that of pure bliss, "Can I take you on a date then? On Friday? We can go to Port Angeles if you want, so that there is a lot less chance that Leah will happen upon us?"

Sam happiness was absolutely adorable, if a little over the top. I was only agreeing to go on a date with him, not marry him, after all.

"Friday sounds perfect." I grinned.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He told me, before planting a quick kiss on my cheek and bounding off, back towards the forest.

I wondered why he always went that way, rather than back to the road where his car ought to be. After all, it was at least a half hour drive between La Push and our Rez, and that was on a good day's driving. Normally, it could take up to an hour between the two. I suddenly wondered how much fuel Sam had used to drive here to place a bunch of roses on my doorstep, before driving home again. It must have cost a fortune. The romance of the gesture increased tenfold at that realisation, and I wondered why I hadn't given in sooner.

Friday came round sooner than expected and at ten to seven I found myself fully ready and waiting nervously by the door. Luckily both my parents were out, visiting my brother whose wife had just had a baby girl, Claire. I was also excited to see her, but had decided to wait until they got home before I went to visit. Hospitals freaked me out, in a clichéd antiseptic-smell way. And the connotations that came with it being a place for ill people. Thus, I avoided them when possible.

It was thirty seconds past seven when Sam knocked on the door. I answered quickly, fumbling with the deadbolt in my eagerness to see him again. I didn't know what it was, but now that I had decided to give him a chance, my feelings for him had only intensified. I had missed him in the few days that it had been since I'd agreed to the date, despite barely knowing him anymore.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam smiled, presenting me with another bunch of roses, which I took from him gratefully, kissing him on the cheek in thanks.

"Hardly," I scoffed,"Come on in, while I put these in a vase." I moved into the kitchen, doing as I had just said, and he followed me, watching my every move.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, conversationally, as I filled the vase with water.

"Alright," he said,"but I'm better now that I'm with you." I flushed slightly at his remark, knowing that it was cheesy, but still finding it romantic that he would say that anyway. Besides, every word rang with sincerity; he truly felt that he was better now that he was here with me rather than at home.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been OK," I replied non-committally. It would have been relationship suicide to tell him about how nervous I had been and how I was really over half an hour early, in my eagerness to see him again.

We walked out to Sam's truck. It was fairly beaten up and old, though not as old as some people's I'd seen, such as the Black's. Theirs was a Chevy, from about '59.

Sam opened the passenger door of the truck for me, before swiftly moving around to the driver's side, and setting off.

Conversation on the way to Port Angeles was easy. I told him all about my part time job at the local patisserie, and how I loved baking. He told me about his bits and bobs of jobs he was doing to supplement the money the La Push council gave him for being one of the Tribal Elders. I asked him how that worked; being that he was only the same age as me.

"It's not about age."He said, "Well, OK, it kind of is, but my dad should have been an Elder with Harry, Billy and Old Quil, but he was a dick and ran off almost as soon as I was born. So now I've graduated, they said I could be an Elder. Plus, everyone has always told me I'm mature for my age. Something to do with growing up without a dad to lookout for me." Sam's eyes were dark and angry, and I had a feeling that he really hated his dad for running out on him and leaving him with the responsibility of being the man of the house from such a young age. But I was still curious.

"Um, what happened with your dad?" I asked.

"Oh the usual," Sam said bitterly, vibrating a bit in anger, "When Mom told him she was pregnant he realised he wasn't able to cope with the responsibility of raising a kid, and he scarpered. Mom was devastated, for years. I used to find her crying into an old t-shirt of his, sniffing it because it 'still smelt like him'. The first time I found her like that I was about five. After that I swore I would look after her, and make sure she wanted for nothing. When she found my step-dad, I felt better, since he worships the ground she walks on and takes care of her better than I did. But I still think she misses him sometimes."

"Well, you were so young," I soothed, sensing his guilt as his not being able to look after his mother properly, "You didn't need to take on so much responsibility then." I rubbed his arm, trying to stop the tremors that were running through him,"Please, calm down. I know you hate your father, and for good reason, but there is nothing you can do about it now. He's long gone, and it's not like he's ever going to come back."

I tried to ignore the jolts of electricity that ran through my body, from the place where my hand was touching his amazingly muscled arm. I didn't think I had ever seen biceps that big.

Sam glanced at my hand in mild alarm, before closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, actively trying to calm himself down, whether at my pleading, or just because he didn't want to be angry on our date, I didn't know.

"You're right," he sighed, "He was a bastard and I would like nothing better than to teach him some sense, but I don't know him or where he is, and therefore I don't care. There's no point getting angry. I can't get angry." He muttered the last part, almost to himself.

At that moment we pulled up at the small Italian restaurant where we were to have our date. I didn't know how Sam knew that Italian was my favourite food, but I was incredibly happy that he had brought me here all the same.

Sam once again opened the truck door for me, not allowing me to do it for myself, and as we walked towards the entrance, his hand found the small of my back. Once again his touch sent a frisson of energy through me. I couldn't believe how attracted I was to him, nor how handsome he now was. I had never really noticed before that day at Leah's graduation. I took the opportunity while he was explaining our reservation to study his face.

It was clear to see the responsibility that his father had dumped on him. I couldn't tell what it was about his face, but I could see that he was sensible and caring in the contours of his face. And what a face it was. It was a mature face, though not yet lined by age. However he looked to be around twenty five rather than nineteen. He had strongly defined cheekbones, as well as a very masculine jaw line. He had deep brown soulful eyes that could speak whole reams without words, which was where you could sense most of his maturity and responsibility. He was truly gorgeous and I felt lucky to be on a date with him.

The Maître D' led us to our table, giving us our menus and rattling off the specials before moving to serve someone else.

Conversation moved smoothly from one topic to the next between Sam and me for the rest of the evening, as we ordered, ate and paid for our meal. Sam was insistent that I didn't pay, but I wasn't going to let him spend all that money on me, not when he'd had to spend so much to get me to even agree on the date. I pulled out my pouty face on him when trying to persuade him to go Dutch and he caved almost instantly, though I heard him mutter something about 'stupid big doe eyes'.

The conversation didn't stop in the car in the drive home and I was surprised to find myself feeling disappointed when we pulled up outside my house.

Not wanting the evening to end, I asked, "Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?" While mentally cringing at the cheesiness and stereotype of the question. Now it sounded like I just wanted to get into his pants and although I wouldn't have ruled that option out, I wasn't generally one to take someone to bed after only the first date.

"Sure," Sam replied, with a small grin on his face, "But I'll warn you now; I don't drink coffee."

"Tea then?" I asked, as he came round to my side of the car to open the door for me again.

He smirked, "Nope, don't drink tea either."

"Are you insane? Who doesn't drink tea or coffee? How can you even function?"

"You know, it's natural to function without caffeine, not with a large dose of it every day." Sam grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe in the caveman times, but I don't know anyone who doesn't use caffeine to get themselves up in the morning."

"Well, now you do." Sam grinned.

I let us both into the house,and then turned on him, "So what do you want to drink, seeing as you are spurning the usual nightcaps? And don't tell me that coffee would just keep me awake." I said warningly, pointing a finger at him threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sam replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender, smirking again, "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate? Are you serious? That's a little girl's drink."

"Well call me a little girl, and make me some hot chocolate or just give me a glass of water. Though I don't know what the big deal is about hot chocolate. It may not be what adults normally drink but it does have much less caffeine in it than tea and coffee, plus it has milk, so it is a much more suitable nightcap."

"However, it is also what young children drink when their parents drink tea and coffee so that they feel like they are grown-ups too." I pointed out, smirking myself.

"So call me a young child pretending to be an adult, Emily."

I snorted, "As if anyone could call you a child, you overgrown lump."

"Hey I could consider that offensive." He cried, pretending to be outraged.

"But you didn't." I replied, pausing in my preparations to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, as though that was the normal thing for me to do.

I froze the second I did it, as did Sam. Why did I do that? It had come without thought, without conscious effort. It had seemed like the completely natural thing to do, as though we were living together and had been a couple for a long time. Almost as though we were married.

But before I could compute any more, Sam's lips were on mine, almost crushing them in his passion. I responded in like, suddenly gripped by my own need for him, coffee and hot chocolate forgotten. He was so hot, and I could feel myself melting in his arms; I kissed him back fiercely.

It was so much better than our first kiss. That one had been all about Sam trying to pour his love into his actions, but this one was so much hotter, and so much more about primal need and lust. Not to mention, I responded to this kiss, rather than standing like a statue, and mutual reciprocation was always going to produce better results than a one sided kiss.

In one swift movement Sam hoisted me onto the counter, and stood between my legs, never ceasing to kiss me senseless. It was only when the microwave holding Sam's hot chocolate beeped that I regained sanity.

"Sam," I panted, "We have to stop."

"I don't want to," he mumbled back at me.

"You think I do? It's not about what we want as much as I wish it was. It's about how we can't do this on our first date, especially when we consider Leah."

Sam dropped his hands with a grunt and stepped away from me.

"You had to bring Leah up didn't you?"

"Yes, Sam, I had to bring Leah up. I wish I didn't but I have only just forgiven you for you did to her, and I only forgave you because I finally saw that you truly regretted it. But do you really want to be getting it on with me, when you have just come out of such a long relationship? Besides, as I've said before, Leah is like my sister. I can't just go behind her back like that. Not yet. I'm sorry."

Sam looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"No, I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I forgot that when Leah hurts, you hurt too. You are her confidante and sister, and you're having to go behind her back to see me. I didn't realise what I was putting you through when I asked you on that date. I shouldn't have done this. I'll just leave now."

"Sam!" He stopped short, from where he had been moving back towards the door.

"You're right. I am going through all that."Sam's face dropped again, and he turned away. I grabbed his arm. Stopping him from moving. "But I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to the date. And as much as I feel like tearing myself in two right now, I want to do it again. It has been an amazing night. Especially the last ten minutes or so." I smiled up at him through my lashes, making an obvious attempt at flirting. I'd done with other boys and it had always worked before to get them to do what I wanted. Sam was no exception.

He smiled back down at me, then kissed me softly on the lips.

"I should still be going. It's late."

"But you haven't had you're hot chocolate," I pouted, speaking in a babyish girly voice, "And I made it especially for you."He smirked, and took it out of the microwave, gulping it down in a few mouthfuls.

"Ah, delicious." He grinned, kissing me once more before, he walked to the door.

"Bye then." I called from the kitchen, feeling put out.

He walked back in slowly. "Will you walk me to my car?" he asked, smirking again.

"OK!" I said happily.

He grabbed my hand and we walked back out to his car. Once there, he captured me in his arms and proceeded to kiss me until my knees gave out.

He got in the car, kissed me yet again through the window, then drove off into the night leaving me with the biggest smile humanly possible on my face, and I wasn't sure if it was ever going to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a super long one, just as a special treat, and 2 weeks later, just as I promised. But I am now going on holiday for three weeks, and I am certain that Internet access will be very limited, so I'm afraid you will have to wait until I get back.<strong>

**Thank you for waiting for me, and to my reviewers. I can't remember if I promised to give excerpts to you or not, so I'm going to start from now on. I'm sorry for being such a flake about this but life atm is crazy.**

**Many thanks to my beta HopingForLove as always. You rock!**

**Review?**

**Layla x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I'm just having some fun!**

* * *

><p>The Story of Sam and Emily<p>

Chapter 11

**Samuel Uley**

"What do you think about the new proposal Sam?" Harry asked me, shaking me out of my reverie. I had been fantasising about Emily again. We'd had another five dates since the first one, now having gone out for nearly six weeks. Each date better than the last and we had another one scheduled for tomorrow night. Each time Emily and I had gone further and further, though I was trying to hold back so she didn't feel too guilty about Leah, I tended to forget that when I was kissing her. She was the rational one, always stopping us before we went too far, even though I knew she wanted it as much as I did.

"Oh, um, it's a good idea." I said vaguely, not really having listened to the proposal. I saw Billy looking at me suspiciously, and I pulled myself together; focusing on the rest of the meeting.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Billy asked, motioning for his son Jacob to go outside and wait for him in the truck. It had been an open meeting, where the whole tribe was welcome to join us and help us, the council, make decisions about tribal matters.

"Sure," I said, walking over to him.

"How are you and Emily getting along?" He asked.

"Really good!" I said enthusiastically, "We get on so well, it's like I barely have to make any effort with her. I love her Billy." I added sincerely, "I really love her."

"That's great son," Billy beamed, though his expression soon turned serious, "When are you next seeing her?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Jared Cameron is showing signs of phasing really soon. He's shot up in height and his mother has confided in me that he is getting really short tempered. And I don't think Paul Lahote will be far behind either. It could be the next couple of days."

"OK, I'll keep an eye and an ear out for them." I promised, hoping fervently that my date with Emily wouldn't be interrupted. It would be really awkward to leave her on a date without explanation to go and calm down a new young wolf.

"Oh, Billy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um, could I possibly tell Emily about this? I was just thinking that if I ever had to leave her to go and calm a wolf down or fight a leech on short notice or something I'd rather she knew about it and everything, so she'd understand."

"That sounds like a good idea Sam, and I think it would be impossible not to tell her. After all, one day you'll be hoping to marry her, right?"

"I hope so!" I replied, a massive smile coming to my face at the thought of one day marrying my imprint.

"And can you imagine trying to sneak out of the house every night to patrol without her noticing?"Billy asked dryly, a smile on his face.

"No," I admitted, "Thanks Billy. That really helps."

"Anytime, son." Billy smiled, "You take care now."

"Will do." I grinned back, "See ya!" I bounded off, heading straight for the woods. I needed to run to shake off my excitement at being able to tell Emily what I was and how I felt about her. I knew that by telling her I practically loved her when I had just broken up with Leah had been a mistake, but now I'd be able to show her why and I hoped that she would understand more as to why I had dumped Leah for her, as I knew that she still didn't understand that problem.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Emily's however, for the date, when I heard howling from the trees that did not sound like that of an ordinary wolf. Almost immediately my phone rang. It was Billy.<p>

"Sam, Jared Cameron's just changed. His mother is hysterical. I need to call her back but you need to get to Jared ASAP so that he doesn't freak out too much or hurt anyone. Sorry about your date."

"On it." I replied, hanging up and quickly calling Emily.

"Hey, Emily I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel on you. Something came up with the council and they need me. I'm so sorry."

"Um, can't anyone else do it?" Emily asked, slowing down my attempt to get to Jared. I smiled slightly at that; it showed that she wanted to spend time with me as much as I wanted to spend time with her.

"Not really. I'm kind of the only man for the job. If you want we can do this later?"

"Tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

I grimaced, wondering how long it would take Jared to calm down. Probably longer than twenty-four hours.

"Can I call you when I know? I don't know how long this thing will take as it's kind of complicated."

"Um, OK, but what do you need to do that might take all night and longer than a day?"

"I can't tell you now, but I will when I next see you, OK? It's complicated and not something I can tell you over the phone. Now baby, I really need to go, so I'll speak to you soon, OK?

"OK." She said, sounding disappointed, and it was really hard hanging up on her when she sounded that down, but I couldn't leave Jared out there on his own any longer. I remembered vividly how I'd felt and how long it took me to cope with the fact that I was a wolf, and I knew it wouldn't be any easier on Jared either.

I jumped out of the car and phased immediately, not bothering to pull off my clothes.

Jared's panicked monologue immediately appeared in my head. He was freaking out just as much as I was, but in a way it was worse, because he hadn't heard the legends the number of times I had. My grandfather had believed them with every inch of his being and so had told me the stories up until the day he died, and although my mum hadn't believed them the way he had, she'd continued to tell me them as they'd reminded her of a time before my dad had scarpered.

_Hey, Jared, calm down, _I thought, knowing that it probably wouldn't help, but I couldn't think of anything else to say right now. I was also feeling a bit of a power rush. This wolf was under me in rank, I could feel it, and it was making me feel a little giddy with it. It was like an adrenaline rush. If I wanted I could make this wolf do whatever I wanted. But it also felt a little wrong, like it was a borrowed power. I knew that Jacob Black would be the true Alpha once, if he transformed, but I supposed it was up to me until then to stay in charge.

_Whoa, holy fuck, who the hell? What the-?_

_Jared, it's me Sam Uley, you're OK. You're just hearing my thoughts, as I can hear yours. Are you alright?_

_What do think? I think I'm hallucinating or something! I'm a huge wolf. Did someone slip LSD into my dinner or something?_

_No Jared, this is real. Look at me._ By this time I'd reached him, and as I said this I growled slightly, so as to let him know I was there.

He turned, and jumped slightly upon seeing the gigantic black wolf. And I saw myself clearly the first time through his eyes. I was pretty terrifying, if I said so myself. I was much taller than Jared, who was a shorter, thin brown wolf. It was weird to see myself that way, I could feel that Jared was feeling the same way.

_Sam? _He asked.

_It's me, Jared. You're not hallucinating._

_But this is so weird. It's not possible._

I let out a bark of laughter, _That's what I thought. But apparently we can do the impossible. It's like the legends._

_The Quileute ones? _Jared asked, picking up on what I was thinking, _I don't know them that well. Does this madness feature in them?_

_Hell, yeah. _I quickly repeated them to him, telling him all the basics that I knew. I told him about the legends that directly affected us, though I was sure that I'd got some details wrong. I hadn't heard them myself for a while. I then told Jared some of the benefits of being a wolf, including imprinting, though he didn't seem very interested in it. A typical teenage boy, he was much more interested in the speed, size and of course, physical changes wrought on the human body.

I then moved onto why we were what we were.

_Vampires?! _He recoiled, disgust emanating off of him, the same way I was giving off my hate for the Cullens. Jared sympathised; he'd known me and Leah through school, though not particularly well, but in a town this small, gossip was rife, and he'd heard how I'd just dumped her for no apparent reason. He had thought that I was a dick for doing so, just like most other people. But when he saw why, he forgave me instantly.

_Man, that sucks. To just fall in love with her cousin. Jeez, I hope I never imprint like that. I'd rather be a ladies' man, you know?_

_I know, _I said wryly, _But I was never going to be a ladies' man. You enjoy it, dude. Besides, you may never imprint. It's supposed to be a rare thing anyway. I mean, what're the chances that you'll find your soul-mate in a town this size anyway, right?_

_Right! _Jared agreed.

Jared seemed a whole lot calmer than I'd been when I first phased, but I knew that sometimes it wasn't that easy, especially not the first time, so I told him what he had to do, then demonstrated.

But Jared started panicking when he couldn't hear me in his head again, and started howling for the whole world to hear. When I shifted into my wolf form, he'd gone back to thinking that he was crazy or hallucinating. I'd been the only thing stopping him from losing himself inside his head.

It was then I knew that I'd not be seeing Emily for a while. Jared apologised, but I knew that at that moment he was more important than Emily. It felt weird, acknowledging that fact, because Emily was the most important thing in the world to me, but Jared was a new wolf. He needed his Alpha. I could only hope that Emily would understand, when I finally told her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long! Second year Uni is a complete pain, and I've barely had time to breathe, let alone anything else! But I have also been working on the plot to this, when I should have been sleeping normally, and it's shaping up to be a long one, probably my longest yet. :) So you've got that to look forward to.<strong>

**Many thanks, as always to my beta, HopingForLove, for everything!**

**Review?**

**Layla x**


End file.
